


Le tiroir de Dean

by LilySunder



Series: Le tiroir de Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySunder/pseuds/LilySunder
Summary: Traduction : "Cas, Attends !" dit précipitamment Dean, mais Cas avait déjà commencé à ouvrir le tiroir. Ses yeux deviennent énormes et il se fige, regardant le contenu du tiroir avec étonnement. "Woah" dit Cas, la bouche grande ouverte. "Je..." bégaye Dean "Eh bien c'est… Tu vois, c'est, euh… Un..." , "Un tiroir à sexe" répond Cas. Dean/Castiel
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Le tiroir de Dean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729657
Kudos: 9





	Le tiroir de Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One With Dean's Drawer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775480) by [HolyFuckingHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell). 



> Ceci est la traduction d'une fic à plusieurs chapitres (chaque chapitre est une sorte d'OS). Vous pouvez la trouver sur Archive Of Our Own, https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775480
> 
> Auteur : HolyFuckingHell
> 
> Titre : Dean's Drawer
> 
> L'auteur a gentiment accepté que je la traduise en français. Et j'en suis ravie car je trouve cette fic vraiment bien faite, elle aborde la sexualité de manière ouverte et comme quelque chose de non tabou, basé sur la communication et la confiance mutuelle. La relation de Dean est Castiel est établie. Spoiler sur les personnages S13.
> 
> Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes ! j'ai fais au mieux

« J'ai hâte de retourner au bunker » dit Dean à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil à Cas.

De retour d'une chasse, Castiel est assis sur le siège avant, à côté de Dean. Dernièrement, Sam avait gracieusement pris place à l'arrière avec Jack afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir côte à côte. Mais maintenant il commençait à le regretter car ces deux-là avaient tendance à agir de façon inapproprié.

« Ouais » dit Cas, se rapprochant de Dean et posant doucement sa main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Utilisant sa voix la plus profonde, celle qu'il sait que Dean apprécie un peu trop « Moi aussi »

Dean gronde doucement de plaisir.

« Eh » interrompt Sam en roulant des yeux « Vous pouvez pas au moins attendre que nous soyons rentrés ? Vous êtes dégouttant ! »

« Oooh ! » dit Dean avec enthousiasme: « On pourra être 'dégouttant' quand on sera rentré ? » demande t-il à Cas en se mordant la lèvre, attendant une réponse et espérant qu'il comprendrait l'allusion.

« Certainement que nous le ferons » affirma Cas sciemment. Il bouge sa main et sert celle de Dean à peine une seconde avant de la poser à nouveau sur l'intérieure de sa jambe.

Dean gémit doucement, presque inaudible, puis grogne d'excitation envoyant un regard plein de promesses à l'ange.

« Argh ! Vous êtes des animaux ! » crie Sam, mécontent devant le manque de limites dont ces deux là font preuve. Jack reste silencieux, presque inconscient de ce qui se passe, ne portant pas vraiment attention à autre chose que le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre, arborant un sourire content.

Quand Dean et Castiel se sont finalement mis ensemble, Sam était content pour eux, vraiment mais, il ne pensait pas qu'ils se comporteraient comme ça devant lui. Il aurait dû le savoir.

Après un moment de silence gênant, Dean demande brusquement :

« Alors, comment allons nous être 'dégouttant' ? » dit-il en regardant Cas. L'ange sourit et secoue la tête avec amusement.

« STOP ! » Dit Sam à travers ses dents serrées de mécontentement.

Quand ils retrouvent finalement le bunker, Sam se retire dans sa chambre, mettant immédiatement des écouteurs et claquant sa porte. Jack attrape un livre sur la table de la bibliothèque puis se rend également dans sa chambre. Dean et Cas se dirigent lentement vers la chambre de Dean, heurtant les meubles et se débattant avec leurs vêtements tout du long.

«Putain, j'en ai plein le cul ! j'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais. Enfin à la maison ! » dit Dean entre deux respirations en fermant la porte derrière lui et Cas une fois qu'ils sont entrés. Il sourit en défaisant le pantalon de Cas.

"J'espérais que tu voudrais peut-être en avoir plein le cul ?" dit Cas d'un ton interrogateur.

Dean enlève le manteau et la veste de son ange « Bien sûr que je le veux » confirme Dean en accrochant son doigt dans le nœud de la cravate de Cas pour la desserrer avant de se diriger vers les boutons de sa chemise. « Mais » continue Dean, enlevant complètement la chemise de Cas « Tu ... tu vas devoir me préparer. »

« D'accord » dit Cas, sans avoir besoin d'une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il aime faire ça de toute façon. Cas retire ses chaussures et son pantalon, ne laissant que son caleçon et Dean retire son propre T-shirt pendant que Cas défait sa ceinture, le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Une fois le pantalon de Dean ouvert, il se penche en avant et l'embrasse à nouveau avec ferveur. Dean se fige et se colle au corps chaud de l'ange pour approfondir le baiser jusqu'à ce que Cas s'éloigne.

« Argh » soupire le brun d'agacement avant de s'agenouiller «Tu portes encore ces bottes. Celles hautes, avec des lacets qui prennent du temps à s'enlever ... » rappelle Cas avant de commencer à délier les chaussures de Dean, les desserrant pour que Dean puisse facilement en sortir.

Dean en sort et retire son pantalon avant de tirer Cas dans un autre baiser. Cas enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Dean et le guide lentement vers le lit. L'arrière des jambes de Dean frappe contre le lit et il se laisse tomber en arrière pour s'allonger. Cas reste debout pendant que Dean remonte contre les oreillers près de la tête de lit, se tortillant d'anticipation.

«J'aime quand tu bouge comme ça » rit Cas en marchant vers la table de chevet à côté du lit. Dean sourit simplement. « Ton lubrifiant est ici, non? » demande Cas. Dean est toujours celui que prend le lubrifiant, mais Cas l'a vu faire des dizaines de fois alors il sait où il se trouve. Cas pose sa main sur la poignée et Dean est traversé d'un électrochoc, le sortant de son état de transe causé par l'excitation.

« Cas, attends ! » dit précipitamment Dean, mais Cas avait déjà commencé à ouvrir le tiroir. Ses yeux deviennent énormes et il se fige, regardant le contenu du tiroir avec étonnement.

« Woah » dit Cas, la bouche grande ouverte, ne bougeant toujours pas, regardant toujours ce qu'i l'intérieur. Dean est toujours celui qui prend le lubrifiant. Il aurait dû être plus prudent mais il était tellement distrait qu'il n'y a même pas pensé.

« Je... » bégaye Dean « Eh bien c'est… Tu vois, c'est, euh…. Un »

« Un tiroir à sexe? » Cas regarde à peine Dean alors qu'il sourit, puis recommence à regarder dans le tiroir. «Il y a beaucoup de choses » dit Cas en souriant et en les parcourant. « Est-ce un vibromasseur? » s'exclame l'ange, brandissant un vibromasseur rose vif, lisse et mince.

« Oui » dit timidement Dean "Parles moins fort. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'entende »

« Mais Dean, c'est impressionnant ! » dit Cas en fouillant un peu plus, « Je ne sais pas ce que sont la moitié de ces choses ... sauf ça, c'est un plug, je le sais. »Cas tient lu plug et regarde Dean, souriant énormément. Dean devient de plus en plus embarrassé au fur et à mesure que Cas regarde dans le tiroir.

« Euh, ouais » dit Dean d'un voix grave et troublé.

« Tu as plusieurs vibromasseur ? » remarqua l'ange l'air satisfait. « Attends » dit-il en brandissant quelque chose de violet foncé et transparent « Celui-ci ne vibre pas, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

"C'est … euh... un gode » dit Dean, fixant le sol pour éviter le regard de Cas.

« Oh » répond Cas. Il tient une petite bouteille qui ressemble à de la lotion dans une main, et dans l'autre, une bouteille qui ressemble à du parfum. Mais Cas sait que ce n'en est pas, alors il lit l'étiquette: « 'Crème et spray désensibilisant.' Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il regarde Dean qui est maintenant nerveusement accroché à un oreiller placé sur ses genoux.

« Ça, et bien ça, c'est pour vous engourdir... » dit Dean se repliant nerveusement sur lui même.

Le visage de Cas devient soucieux alors qu'il remarque l'état de Dean. «Dean, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? N'étais-je pas censé voir ça? » Demande t-il en remettant les objets dans le tiroir s'apprêtant à le refermer. « J'allais oublier, le lubrifiant! » ajouta rapidement Castiel sans pour autant esquisser un mouvement vers le tiroir. Il reste là, regardant Dean qui a maintenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé Dean, je ne savais pas que tu étais ...» Cas fait une pause. « Tu ne devrais pas être gêné, tout va bien ! Pourquoi es-tu bouleversé ? »

« Désolé » dit Dean, ses main entourant son visage. «Je réagis de manière excessive, je sais » Il pose finalement ses mains sur ses genoux et Cas se dirige vers lui, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté de lui. « Je ... je ne voulais pas que tu saches, ce genre de chose est… embarrassant. » ajoute Dean le visage rouge.

« D'accord » dit l'ange, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il y avait d'embarrassant dans ce tiroir. Cependant, il comprend pourquoi Dean agit de cette manière. En quelque sorte. Cas se penche vers Dean et l'embrasse à nouveau mais cette fois tendrement, puis y met fin.

La pièce est calme et immobile pendant un certain temps. Dean regarde toujours le sol. Cas bouge sa main et s'agrippe à celle de Dean, enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Dean soupire et sourit. « Si tu veux, tu peux ... continuer à regarder. » dit Dean en serrant sa main en retour.

Cas essaie de rester calme malgré la joie qui s'infiltre en lui suite aux mots de Dean. « Seulement si ça ta convient » s'assure t-il.

Dean lui fait un petit sourire et hoche la tête.

« Super! »s'écrie Cas en sautant du lit et pour revenir au tiroir. « Et ça te dérange de m'expliquer si je ne comprends pas ce que c'est ? »

Dean hésite un instant. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment à l'aise pour parler de ça ?Puis il se reprend, c'est Cas en face de lui, évidement qu'il peut en parler. « bien sûr. »

«Bien ... Et Dean ? » il regarde Dean avec sympathie « Tu ne devrais pas être mal à l'aise pour ce parce que j'aime ça. » Cas arbore de nouveau un sourire heureux. « Alors ... quelles sont ces anneaux ? » Il les lève pour que Dean les voie.

« Hum, anneaux péniens. »

« Oh d'accord, j'en ai entendu parler. »

« Tu en as entendu parler ? Où ? » Demande Dean choqué.

« Porno » répond Cas simplement pendant qu'il continue à fouiller. « Je pensais que c'était un autre plug anal, mais on dirait qu'il pourrait » Cas s'arrête brusquement quand il appuie sur un bouton en dessous et que l'objet commence à vibrer « j'avais raison ! Il vibre »

Dean secoue la tête, souriant à Cas et toute sa bizarrerie. Au moins, Dean aprécie l'enthousiasme de Cas sur le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande l'ange en tenant deux choses qui ressemblent à des ventouses miniatures, une dans chaque main. Il se retourne pour faire face à Dean.

Dean regarde ce que Cas tient puis lève les yeux vers le plafond en répondant : « C'est pour les mamelons. »

Cas regarde ailleurs pendant une seconde semblant traiter cette information. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la stimulation des mamelons ! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme avant de se retourner vers le tiroir. Dean hoche la tête, regardant Cas fouiller encore plus. C'est bien plus facile de rgarder l'ange faire quand celui-ci de le regarde pas. «Qu'est-ce que ces perles ? »

«Comme tu as dit, ce sont des perles. »

Cas hoche la tête et regarde à nouveau dans le tiroir. « Tu sais, tu as beaucoup de lubrifiant, Dean. »

Dean rit « Ouais ... je sais »

« Dean » Cas lève une fine tige de métal et l'inspecte des deux mains « Qu'est-ce que cette tige en forme de sonde ? »

Dean hésite, se disant que cela pourrait paraître bizarre « C'est une sonde … » Cas incline la tête et regarde Dean. Mal à l'aise, Dean ajoute «pour sonder»

« Comment c'est censé fonctionner ? »

« Eh bien » Dean passe sa main sur sa nuque, chose qu'il fait quand il se sent anxieux, puis lève les yeux vers Castiel « Ça va dans l'urètre »

Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillent et sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte « Et tu ... aimes ... ça ? » dit-il lentement, s'assurant de ne pas porter de jugement et juste montrer sa curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas » répond Dean.

« Tu ne sais pas? Tu n'as jamais essayé ? » Demande Cas déconcerté.

« Non, je n'ai en faite rien utilisé là-dedans, sauf peut-être deux vibromasseurs. »

« Pourquoi as-tu tout ça alors ? » demande Cas en remettant doucement la sonde dans le tiroir.

« Parce que je veux. Je suis excité quand je les reçois, mais nerveux à l'idée de les essayer, alors ils restent dans mon tiroir. »

« Ton tiroir à sexe » dit Cas en souriant avec malice.

« Ouais, c'est ça, mon tiroir à sexe.» Dean force un petit rire, roulant des yeux.

« Eh bien, nous devrions peut-être les essayer ... » dit Cas, faisant sonner sa voix dans les graves sachant l'effet de celle-ci sur Dean. Les sourcils de Dean se lèvent et il regarde Cas examiner les vibromasseurs à nouveau.

Dean, au début, est ébranlé par la suggestion de Cas, mais ensuite quand il commence à réfléchir, il se dit que ça pourrait être amusant. Ça pourrait être très amusant. Cas semble partant, c'est peut-être une bonne idée. « Tu veux ? » Demande Dean.

Cas attrape le lubrifiant et se dirige vers Dean « Oui » dit-il avec enthousiasme « Mais pour aujourd'hui, je pense que tu m'a promis autre chose … » Cas s'agenouille sur le lit, à cheval sur les jambes de Dean, et se penche en avant pour l'embrasser.

Dean passe sa main dans les cheveux de Cas, le tirant plus près et fermement. Cas s'éloigne pour se concentrer sur le retrait des sous-vêtements de Dean. « Ce n'était pas juste une promesse » dit Dean, se déplaçant légèrement pour l'aider à retirer ses sous-vêtements « c'était un accord, que tu doit respecter toi aussi »

Cas sourit, mettant une quantité approprié de lubrifiant sur ses doigts « J'ai bien l'intention de le faire. » Cas lève une des jambes de Dean au-dessus de son épaule alors que Dean se remet à se tortiller avec envie. «Nous sommes à nouveaux excité à ce que je vois ? »Demande Cas en plaisantant.

« Mmm hum, j'aime être dégoûtant avec toi ! » réplique Dean moqueur.

« Hum, comme c'est gentil » Cas fait glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur de Dean « J'aime aussi être dégoûtant avec toi. » Cas commence à bouger ses doigts et Dean réagit avec un long et fort gémissement, comme s'il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Ce qui était le cas

« Mmm ... Continue ! »Demande Dean.

Cas ajoute un troisième doigt, poursuivant son mouvement, « Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non quand tu demandes comme ça. »Cas tente d'écarter ses doigts les uns des autres et Dean gémit à nouveau. Cas se rend compte que les gémissements de Dean deviennent plus forts au fur et à mesure « Dean » dit-il calmement « Je sais que nous sommes au bunker et non dans un lieu public » Cas retire ses doigts presque entièrement avant de les repousser à l'intérieur « Mais on n'est pas seuls ici. Peut-être que tu peux te retenir, juste un peu ? »

Dean répond avec un petit gémissement étouffé. Il ferme les yeux, soulevant involontairement ses hanches en l'air, son dos se détachant du lit. « Oh putain » Dean redescend sur le lit « Cas » Cas sourit, comme à chaque fois que Dean dit son nom « Ah, okay ! Cas, je suis prêt, c'est bon. Caasss, oh putain »

Castiel retire sa main de Dean pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Dean se précipite en avant, heurtant légèrement leurs dents, enroulant ses bras autour de l'ange, serrant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Dean se penche légèrement sur le côté pour tenter de faire basculer Cas qui le remarque rapidement et change de position.

Dean s'assoit sur ses cuisses « Quoi ? » halète Dean à bout de souffle, respirant fortement, « Pourquoi tu as toujours tes sous-vêtements? »Demande t-il avec frustration.

"Eh bien, comme tu ne les as pas enlevé et je ne les ai pas enlevé ... » dit Cas pragmatique. Dean roule des yeux et s'agenouille devant Cas. L'ange soulève ses hanches du lit et Dean fait glisser suffisamment son caleçon pour libérer son sexe.

Dean sourit, regardant Cas « Parfait »

Cas se mord la lèvre et regarde Dean bouger. Il a une main sur la poitrine de Cas pour l'équilibre et tient son érection de l'autre en se guidant lentement vers le bas. La bouche de Dean s'ouvre, ses yeux se ferment et il exhala un doux gémissement. Cas incline la tête en arrière dans l'oreiller et ses yeux roulent en arrière.

«Mmm…» ronronne de plaisir Cas. Dean ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

« Tu es si beau » dit calmement Dean. Il se lèche les lèvres puis commence à bouger ses hanches, s'empalant sur l'ange « Aaww… putain » Dean accélère.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Cas effleure avec amour les cuisses de Dean de haute en bas avec ses mains « haan » gémit Cas « Tu es toujours aussi serré! Hm! " il reprend sa respiration et ajoute « Dean va plus vite ... Si tu peux. »

Dean n'est pas sûr de pouvoir aller plus vite, mais il peut aller plus haut et donc plus profondément. Et s'il garde la même allure, il irait en quelque sorte plus vite non ? Il essaie d'aller plus haut, mais il perd en équilibre. Cas tient les hanches de Dean afin de l'empêcher de tomber.

Dean regarde Cas se tendre lentement sous lui, tressaillant et gémissant. Ce n'est pas un angle qu'il voit souvent, alors il s'y complaît énormément. Bientôt, Dean peut sentir la jouissance se rapprocher et il commence donner de petits coups saccadés.

Cas remarque le léger changement de Dean « Es-tu sur le point de… » Cas commence mais est interrompu.

« Ouais » couine Dean « Putain de merde! »

« D'accord » dit Cas avec une voix plus élevée que d'habitude.

«Oh putain, Cas! Cas! » crie Dean « Cas… merde »

« Je vais venir » grogne Cas « Dean ? » il encourage.

Dean hoche rapidement la tête, fermant étroitement les yeux.

« Tu y est Dean? »Cas rapproche durement son bassin de Dean lorsqu'il est en train de descendre. Dean gémit à nouveau fortement et se sent de plus en plus sensible à chaque seconde. Dean s'empale sur Cas une dernière fois avant de venir, son orgasme se rependant à travers tout son corps.

Peu de temps après, Cas vient lui aussi, avec un avertissement à Dean. Cas jouit plus doucement et quand il a fini, il relâche sa prise sur la taille de Dean et laisse ses mains se promener autour de son corps.

Dean souffle, se retirant du sexe de Castiel et se rasseyant sur ses cuisses. Fatigué, il essaie de contrôler sa respiration. Cas glisse son pouce sur l'un des mamelons toujours durs de Dean et Dean gémit doucement et presque instantanément.

«Oh» Cas fait une pause «J'avais presque oublié ça…» Cas pince doucement et brièvement le mamelon de Dean avec son pouce et son index, provoquant une grimace de plaisir accablant puis attrape chacune des mains de Dean et le tire pour qu'il s'allonge sur lui. Dean enroule ses bras autour des hanche de Cas et pose sa tête sur sa poitrine, fermant les yeux, profitant du moment post-orgasmique.

« C'était génial ... » sourie Dean « Je propose qu'on passe tout notre temps la dessus » plaisante-t-il.

« Oui, ça l'était » Cas fait une pause « Est-ce que c'était ça le 'être dégoûtant' que tu voulais Dean ? » demande l'ange en simulant l'innocence.

« Oui c'était ça. Exactement. » Dean inspire joyeusement «D'ailleurs, tu as bien dis que tu voulais essayer certains des objets de mon tiroir ? »Demande Dean juste pour confirmer ce fait, semblant toujours incrédule.

« Oui! » affirma encore avec enthousiasme Castiel «J'aime essayer les choses que tu aimes ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'aime les objets qui s'y trouve, il y en a bien trop pour que je te crois.»

« Eh bien, si vous es d'accord, nous pourrions les essayer. »

« Ce serait formidable, d'autant plus que ton endurance s'est améliorée! »

Oh, Cas. Son Castiel sans filtre. Dean s'éloigne, roulant de son côté du lit. « Tu as comme dirait-on, ruiner le moment. » ricane Dean.

Cas se tourne pour lui faire face « Quoi? »dit Cas sans comprendre. Dean secoue la tête et l'embrasse. Cas répond au baiser puis se lève et commence à rassembler ses vêtements. «Je dois prendre une douche, je suis couvert par ton sperme » dit Cas toujours aussi littéral.

Dean rit «Ouais? Eh bien, je suis rempli du tient! » renchérie t-il dans une sorte de compétition.

« Alors tu viens avec moi, non? »Cas sourit à Dean.

« Ouais » Dean s'assoit sur le lit et étend ses bras comme pour un câlin «Tu me portes? »

Cas rit, attrapant Dean et ses affaires «Bien sûr».

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour la première partie, la seconde devrait arriver bientôt ! Et si vous n'avez pas envie d'attendre, allez lire l'originale car en bonus, ça améliorera votre anglais !


End file.
